1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plunger type rotary chuck assemblies that may hold and release the work piece to be processed under fast rotational movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 315766 entitled "dual direction chuck" and issued on Sep. 11, 1997 discloses a spring chuck for holding a work piece to be cut. Such conventional spring chuck utilizes hydraulic or pneumatic power source and thus requires oil seal and leakproof rubber gasket for restricting passage of working fluid (gaseous or liquid). Such spring chuck rotates at high speed and is subjected to high pressure such that the oil seal and leakproof rubber gasket cannot bear under continuous operation and thus tends to wear, thereby resulting in leakage of the working fluid.